Hinter der Biegung liegt das Glück
by littleMermaid03
Summary: Die Wege des Piraten Jack Sparrow und dem Kleinkind Myra kreuzen sich auf abenteuerliche Weise.Die Black Pearl macht sich auf um Myras verschwundene Mutter zu finden. Aber auch der Vater mischt sich ein und ist den Piraten gar nicht wohlgesonnen.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir nichts.

-1- Port Hope

Der Schuss zerstörte die tückische Ruhe, die sich über dem Kloster ausgebreitet hatte. Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatten Angst und Schrecken in dem sonst friedlichen Gebäude ihre Lager aufgeschlagen.

Die Nonnen rannten aufgeregt umher, vergessen war der Vorsatz von Nächstenliebe, alles was zählte war das eigene Leben zu retten und so achtete keine der Frauen auf die junge Mutter die ihr kleines Kind fest an sich gedrückt hielt.

Das kleine Kloster war auf einem Hügel errichtet worden, an dessen Fuß sich nur wenige Häuser und ein Hafen, der nur aus einem kleinen Kai bestand, erstreckten.

Port Hope hatte nur wenig mit den prächtigen anderen britischen Kolonien gemein. Nur hin und wieder machten ein paar Handelsschiffe halt, und das auch nur weil sie dafür bezahlt wurden, dem kleinen Dorf, anders konnte man die Ansammlung von Häusern nicht bezeichnen, regelmäßig die wichtigen Vorräte zu liefern. Und ganz vielleicht, aber das waren die Ausnahmen, legte eines der stolzen Schiffe im Hafen an, um die Töchter wohlhabender Familien in Port Hope abzusetzen.

Die Mädchen kamen in jungen Jahren auf die Insel, auf ihren Wunsch hin Nonne zu werden, wenn sie vielleicht niemanden zum heiraten oder ein schweres Vergehen begangen hatte, und die meisten von ihnen würden die Insel nie wieder verlassen.

Warum Port Hope also, von Piraten angegriffen wurde konnte sich keiner erklären. Das Dorf und vor allem das Kloster lag den Angreifern schutzlos aufgeliefert und nur ein paar Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft überfielen die Piraten die Häuser um den ärmlichen Besitz der Bewohner zusammenzuraffen und danach zu ihrem eigentlichen Ziel vorzudringen: Dem Kloster.

Sobald die Piraten das Gebäude betreten hatten, brach die blanke Panik aus.

Die älteren Nonnen fielen auf die Knie um zu beten, während die jüngeren weinend durcheinander rannten und irgendwie versuchten der raubenden Bande zu entkommen.

Niemand achtete auf das erbärmliche Weinen eines Kindes, welches verzweifelt nach seiner Mutter rief!

„**DRINK UP ME HEARTIES, YOHO!"**

Laut grölend verrichtete die gefürchteste Piratencrew in der Karibik ihre Arbeiten und zwar zur vollen Zufriedenheit des Captains, der am Steuerrad stand und am lautesten von allen sang.

Der scharfe Wind ließ die Perlen in seinen Haaren klimpern und das Geräusch der Wellen, die sich am Bug des pfeilschnell dahin gleitenden Schiffes brachen verbesserte seine Laune nur noch.

Ein Blick auf die rabenschwarzen Segel ließen den Mann verwegen grinsen.

„Wir sind schlimme Schurken", sang er nun für sich alleine und war zufrieden, zufrieden mit seinem geliebten Schiff, zufrieden mit der Welt und ganz besondern zufrieden mit sich!

Denn er war _Captain _Jack Sparrow! Captain des gefürchtesten und schnellsten Piratenschiffes aller Zeiten.

Doch die Crew war nicht so munter wie es den Anschein hatte. Sie waren lange auf See gewesen und sehnten sich nach etwas Landgang, Frauen und ihrem Grundnahrungsmittel: Rum! Sie ahnten noch nicht, dass ihr Captain gerade dabei war, ihnen genau diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, denn seit ein paar Tagen hielt Jack Kurs auf das nächstbeste Piratennest.

Es hatte keine Namen, sondern wurde von den Piraten als auch von Soldaten und Edelleuten einfach nur Dirty Hell genannt. Zwar war das Kaff nicht schlimmer als Tortuga, aber sein Ruf war es allemal. Schon zu viele Seeleute sollten dort umgekommen sein, weil sie mehr Rum getrunken hatten als ihnen gut tat.

Das kam auch in Tortuga vor, aber es gab noch einen Grund warum Jack, der noch nie da gewesen war, und die meisten anderen Piraten sich auf die Tage dort freuten: Der Rum und die Frauen waren außergewöhnlich billig.

Für Jack Sparrow zwei triftige Gründe weshalb er nicht nach Tortuga durchfuhr.

„Hey, ihr Landratten haltet mal eure Mäuler!"

Im nächsten Moment war es totenstill auf dem Schiff, nur der Papagei krächzte munter YOHO vor sich hin.

„Sie auch Cotton", wies Jack den Seemann scharf zurecht, den Papagei kümmerte es allerdings nicht und Jack warf ihm nur einen drohenden Blick zu bevor er sich an seine Mannschaft wandte.

„Also Männer, ihr habt in den letzten Monaten oft euren Mut bewiesen, aber das ist auch das einzige Lob was ihr von mir zuhören kriegt, da das eigentlich selbstverständlich für Piraten sein müsste."

Jack hatte das Steuerrad mit einem Seil befestigt und fuchtelte mit den Händen wild in der Luft rum.

„Und da wir alle eine Pause nötig haben, segeln wir direkt in die Hölle.... In die schmutzige Hölle."

Die Mannschaft jubelte begeistert und ging sofort wieder an die Arbeit und Jack summte munter vor sich hin. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er sich viele Probleme erspart hätte, wenn er doch nach Tortuga gefahren wäre.

_**Irgendwo auf dem Ozean**_

Sie ignorierte das Jammern und Weinen der anderen, saß nur still in ihrer Ecke. Die anderen glaubten sie hätten großen Kummer und es könne nicht schlechter werden, aber keine von ihnen fühlte ihren betäubenden Schmerz! Keine konnte nachvollziehen was sie durchmachte!

Natürlich tuschelten sie über sie und warfen mitleidige Blicke zu ihr herüber, aber sie taten sich alle selbst viel zu Leid um ihr einfach mal einen tröstenden, nicht mitleidigen, Blick zuzuwerfen.

Sie alle hatten Angst vor der Zukunft, aber wenigstens waren sie am Leben, was man nicht von allen behaupten konnte.

Diejenigen die älter als zweiundzwanzig aussahen, wurden kaltblütig unter dem grausamen Ausruf „Unnütz!"umgebracht.

Doch sie waren alle jung, die Älteste 19 Jahre alt und sie alle hatten Angst vor dem was noch kommen würde. Die meisten von ihnen waren freiwillig auf die Insel gegangen, hatten ein von Gott behütetes Leben geführt und gehofft, von den Eltern doch noch verheiratet werden zu können.

Doch sie hatte diese Hoffnung nicht gehabt um sich an sie zu klammern. Sie wurde von ihren Eltern verstoßen, natürlich hatten die beiden gesagt es wäre zu ihrem Besten, aber sie fühlte sich verstoßen und allein gelassen. Nur ihr kleiner Schatz hatte ihrem Leben einen Sinn gegeben und ihr immer wieder ein Lächeln auf das schöne Gesicht gezaubert, aber nun war er weg, ihr Sonnenschein, vermutlich tot!

Nein, keine von den anderen wusste was sie fühlte!


	2. Zwei Welten treffen aufeinander

-2- Zwei Welten treffen aufeinander

Das Kichern und die koketten Blicke der Huren verfolgten Jack bis er sich entschlossenen hatte, in einer die zahlreichen Kneipen erst mal einen guten Schluck zutrinken und so die Ankunft der Black Pearl in Dirty Hell zu feiern.

Als er die Kneipe betrat war gerade eine zünftige Schlägerei in Gange und der Pirat nahm unbemerkt einen vollen Bierkrug von einem verlassenen Tisch und setzte sich zufrieden in eine Ecke und beobachtete das Treiben.

Das Bier war schnell ausgetrunken und Jack ging an die Theke um sich was „Richtiges" zu Trinken zu besorgen.

Allerdings wurden er und sein Rum gestört als die Schläger ihre Prügelei auf den hinteren Teil der Kneipe verlegten.

Empört kippte Jack den Rest des Rums runter und verließ so schnell wie möglich das stickige Haus. Konnte man sich denn nicht mal mehr ungestört betrinken?

Plötzlich drang eine aufgebrachte Stimme zu ihm herüber.

„Verschwinde du unnützes Balg, sieh zu wo du bleibst, vielleicht ist ja eine von den Huren so nett und nimmt dich auf!"

Ein ungefähr 30-jähriger Mann von breiter Statur erregte Jacks Aufmerksamkeit. Mit wem sprach der Kerl da?

Die stumme Frage wurde schnell beantwortet, denn der Mann stieß ein vielleicht 3-jähriges Mädchen vor sich aus dem Haus. Die Kleine stürzte heftig zu Boden und sah den Übeltäter mit verzweifeltem Blick an. Aber der Mann konnte nicht mal von den stummen Tränen, die dem Mädchen über die schmutzigen Wangen rollten beruhigt werden.

„Weiß der Teufel warum mein dummer Bruder dich aufgenommen hat, aber da er jetzt endlich verreckt ist, kann ich dich guten Gewissens rausschmeißen!" Angewidert sah der Mann auf die Kleine herab.

Jack war währenddessen näher gekommen und runzelte ungläubig die Stirn.

„Du wirfst ein so kleines hilfloses Ding in so einem Höllennest einfach raus? Das ist ihr sicherer Tod." Wenn Jack wollte, konnte er bedrohlich wirken, aber auf sein gegenüber machte das nur wenig Eindruck.

Der Mann schnaubte verächtlich. „Was hast davon für eine Ahnung, Pirat? Wenn sie dir so Leid tut, kannst du sie ja mitnehmen." Er grinste hinterhältig bei dem Gedanken, was ein so kleines Kind auf einem Piratenschiff tun würde und sah den Piraten, der seine Hände so vom Körper weghielt als würde er Gleichgewichtsprobleme, haben belustigt an.

„Wo hast du die Kleine her?" Der ernste Blick des Captains war nun auf das Mädchen gerichtet und große braune Kulleraugen sahen ihn hilfesuchend an. Ein Anblick der den Piraten bis ins Herz erweichte.

„Mein verdammter Bruder hat sie angeschleppt. Soll die einzig Überlebende von Port Hope sein. Ich weiß nicht was er sich dabei dachte sie mitzubringen." Er spuckte aus. „Wenn sie wenigstens so 10 Jahre älter gewesen wäre, ja dann hätte sie noch Geld gebracht, aber so kann ich den kleinen Bastard nicht gebrauchen."

Der Mann grinste Jack noch einmal abwertend an und schlug dann die Tür seines Hauses laut hinter sich zu.

Erneut sah Jack das kleine Häufchen Elend vor seinen Füßen an und in ihm tobte ein heftiger Kampf. Der Pirat in ihm wollte das Mädchen einfach sitzen lassen, ein Kind auf einem Piratenschiff, so was Lächerliches, es würde nur im Weg sein! Der Mann in ihm und sein Herz wollten die Kleine allerdings mitnehmen. In Dirty Hell war sie dem Tod geweiht! Hin und her gerissen von seinen Gefühlen ging Jack ein Stück weg, aber nur um sich dann wieder umzudrehen, zurückzutänzeln und das Kind unschlüssig anzusehen.

Die Kleine schien irgendwie zu spüren, dass der Mann vor ihr ein „Freund" war und sich vielleicht um sie kümmern würde.

Als Jack nun zum fünften Mal wieder kehrtgemacht hatte, streckten sich ihm zwei kleine dünne Ärmchen entgegen und er wurde aus braunen Kinderaugen bittend angesehen. Der Anblick ging Jack bis unter die Haut und noch viele, viele Jahre später würde er sich an dieses Bild erinnern.

Seufzend legte er seine Arme um den kleinen Körper und hob das Mädchen hoch. Sofort schlangen sich die Ärmchen um seinen Nacken, das kleine Gesichtchen vergrub sich vertrauensvoll in der Halsbeuge des Piraten und wenig später spürte Jack wie viele warme Tränchen seine Hals hinunterliefen.

Jack war froh, dass sich die gesamte Mannschaft in Dirty Hell herumtrieb, denn so konnte er die Kleine unbemerkt in seine Kajüte schmuggeln ohne sich den Fragen und dem Gespött der Crew auszuliefern.

Er setzte die Kleine auf dem Bett ab und betrachtete sie hilflos. Immer noch wurde er von stummen Augen beobachtet. Plötzlich drehte Jack sich entschlossen um und ging aus der Kabine. Sofort flackerte Panik in den Augen des Mädchens auf und die Tränen begannen wieder zu fließen. Das Kind krabbelte umständlich vom Bett und tapste so schnell die kurzen Beinchen es trugen zur Kabinentür. Es flossen noch mehr Tränen als die Kleine feststellte, dass sie nicht an den Türgriff heranreichte.

Sie legte hoffend ihre kleinen Händchen gegen die Tür, durch die der komische, aber nette Mann mit dem lustigen Gang verschwunden war. Jeder Faser in ihrem Kinderherzen hoffte, dass er wiederkommen würde und sie nicht wieder allein sein würde.

Aber die Sorgen der Kleinen waren unbegründet, denn die Tür wurde schwungvoll aufgezogen und Jack hob verwundert eine Augenbraue als im das Mädchen vor die Füße fiel.

„Hey kleine Landratte, hattest du Angst das ich weglaufe?" Jack war von sich selbst überrascht wie sanft seine Stimme klang. Mühelos hob er das Kind mit einem Arm hoch, während er über den anderen einen Stofffetzen gelegt hatte und in der Hand einen Eimer Wasser trug.

Nachdem die Tränchen von den rauen Piratenfingern weggewischt worden waren, wurde die Kleine wieder auf dem Bett abgesetzt.

„So junge Lady, verrätst du mir mal wie du heißt... du kannst doch schon sprechen, oder?" Jack hatte keine Ahnung von Kinder und wann sie normaler Weise mit dem Sprechen anfingen. Geschäftig tauchte der Pirat das Tuch ins Wasser und fühlte sich irgendwie überfordert.

„Myra."

Jack stutzte. Hatte die Kleine was gesagt?

„Wie?" Hakte der Pirat nach.

„Myra." Das Mädchen zitterte am ganzen Körper und sah Jack ängstlich an.

„Ahh, Myra also!" Jack strahlte und klatschte voller Elan in die Hände. Das klappte ja schon mal. „Da hat deine Mutter einen schönen Namen ausgesucht. Ich bin Onkel Jack und jetzt sehen wir zu, dass du kleiner Dreckspatz wieder sauber wirst."

Enthusiastisch aber dennoch versucht sanft begann Jack der Kleinen das Gesicht sauber zu machen. Myra ließ die etwas grobe Waschung, von einem Piraten darf man nicht zu viel verlangen, glücklich über sich ergehen. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie solange Jack bei ihr war, nichts zu befürchten hatte.

Nachdem Myra wieder sauber und ordentlich gekämmt war -Jack hatte sich dreister Weise etwas in Anas Kabine umgesehen, um vielleicht eine Bürste erbeuten zu können- gähnte die Kleine und streckte sich lang auf dem Bett aus.

„Das ist nicht fair! Das ist mein Bett!" Empörte sich Jack, der dem müden Blick keine Sekunde widerstehen konnte.

„Ok, ok, dann nehm ich den Stuhl." Es war für den Piraten selbstverständlich, dass er auf dem Schiff blieb, anstatt sich noch ein bisschen zu vergnügen. Er konnte dieses hilflose Ding unmöglich alleine lassen.

Jack war gerade in paar Schritte vom Bett weggegangen, als ihm etwas einfiel.

„Sag mal Krümelchen, wo ist eigentlich deine Mutter?" Sofort begannen die Tränen zu kullern und Jack hätte sich für seine Dummheit selbst ohrfeigen können.

„Och, Spätzchen nicht schon wieder weinen!" Hektisch kniete Jack sich ans Bett und strich Myra über die Wange. „Wir finden sie schon wieder! War sie in Port Hope?"

Das Kind nickte leicht.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ganz laude Knalle u…nd die Donnen haben schrieen und… und Mommy weg und…" Myra vergrub das Gesicht in der Decke.

„Piraten…" Flüsterte Jack leise. Kein anderer konnte das Klosterdorf angegriffen haben! Aber warum?

„Hör mal zu Krümel: Wir finden deine Mommy schon wieder!"

Braune Äuglein lugten unter der Decke hervor. „Wirdlig?"

„Wirklich!" Bestätigte Jack. „Denn ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow und wenn ich deine Mutter finden will dann tu ich es auch, klar soweit?"

Das erste Mal seit dem sie ihre Mutter verloren hatte lächelte Myra. „Lar!"

„Gut so, und verrätst du mir auch wie alt du bist?"

Drei kleine Finger hoben sich stolz in die Höhe.

„Drei schon!" Jack verzog beeindruckt das Gesicht. Er schätzte, dass die Kleine erst vor kurzem drei geworden sein musste, sie war noch so klein und konnte noch nicht richtig sprechen. Was seiner Meinung nach allerdings kein Wunder war, denn wenn Myra wirklich in dem Kloster aufgewachsen war, würde man ihr nicht viel erlaubt haben zu plappern, wie kleine Kinder es nun mal gerne tun.

„Jetzt schlaf aber Mäuschen, du bist doch hundemüde." Und außerdem kann ich dann endlich wieder durchatmen

Jack stand auf und löschte die Kerzen, so dass die Kabine nur noch vom Mond beschienen wurde.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf dem harten Stuhl zurecht und legte seine Füße mit lautem Poltern auf den Tisch, den Hut ins Gesicht gezogen schloss er die Augen.

Der Pirat war gerade am weg dösen als eine piepsige Stimme ihn weckte.

„Jaahaack?"

„Mhm…?"

„Is dunkel!".

„Dann mach ich die Kerzen wieder an." Seufzend wurde der Hut auf den Tisch gelegt und die Kerzen wieder angezündet.

„Besser?" Jack zeigte mit ausschweifenden Handbewegungen durch den nun hellen Raum.

„Su hell!"

Die Arme fielen ruckartig herunter. Was sollte er den noch machen. Die Hälfte der Kerzen wurde gelöscht.

„Meehr dunkel!"

Jack schnaufte als er alle Kerzen ausmachte. Waren alle Kinder so, oder hatte er das Glück mal wieder an das Schwierigste zu geraten?

Myra war immer noch nicht zufrieden.

„Jaahaack?"

„Was denn, Kind?"

„Der Tuhl is doch nicht bekem, oda?"

Da ging dem Piraten ein Licht auf, was die Kleine die ganze Zeit über gewollt hatte.

„Aye, ich komm ja schon."

Irgendwie berührt legte der ach so gefürchtete Pirat sich neben das kleine Mädchen und versuchte das warme Gefühl in seinem Innern zu ignorieren, welches sich in ihm breit machte, als eine Kinderhand sich vertrauensvoll in seine große Piratenhand schob und Myra sich zufrieden an ihn kuschelte.


	3. Seemannskost

-3- Seemannskost

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Jack von einem Zupfen an seinem geflochtenen Bart geweckt.  
Mürrisch schlug der Pirat die Augen auf. Wer wagte es…?  
Doch seine schlechte Laune verflog sofort als er aus einem strahlenden Kindergesicht angelacht wurde.

„Hab Hunger!" Teilte Myra ihrem persönlichen Lieblingspiraten auffordernd mit.  
„Na das ist ja was!" Ächzend stand Jack auf. „Dann wollen wir dir mal was zu Essen besorgen, aye?"

Myra wusste zwar nicht was Aye bedeutete, aber es klang schön. „Ei!"   
Einigermaßen munter nahm Jack die Kleine auf den Arm und trat hinaus aufs Deck. Er zermarterte sich den Kopf, um auf die Lösung einer sehr schwierigen Frage zu kommen: Was essen drei-jährige Kinder? Er beschloss es mal mit ein bisschen Zwieback zu versuchen und Obst konnte bestimmt auch nicht schaden. Hoffentlich war die Kleine nicht mäkelig!

Ein Teil der Mannschaft hing schon draußen rum und starrte Jack fassungslos an.  
„Ähm… Captain?"  
„Aye Mr. Gipps?"   
„Was ist das?" Geschockt zeigte Gipps mit dem Finger auf die verschreckte Myra.  
„Ein Kind Gipps und vorerst neues Mitglied der Black Pearl, falls Ihr nichts dagegen habt." Der spöttische Tonfall ließ Gipps lieber nichts mehr sagen.

„Aber Captain!" Ein großer, muskelbepackter Mann, der ungefähr doppelt so breit wie Jack und mindestens fünf Köpfe größer war hatte sich erhoben. „Wo kommt das Kind her?" Zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte über das Schiff.

„Sie wurde rausgeschmissen und ich konnte sie nicht einfach alleine lassen, in Dirty Hell wäre sie innerhalb von Stunden tot gewesen." Unsicher sah Jack sich um. Er war ehrlich gewesen und hatte Angst von den anderen Piraten als weichherzig abgestempelt zu werden.

„Aye…." Meinte der Hüne, Clark Thomson, nur nachdenklich. „Der Kerl, der so ein kleines Ding einfach aussetzt soll mir mal über den Weg laufen." Er ließ drohend seine Fingerknochen knacken und die anderen Männer nickten grimmig. Menschen gab es! Und über Piraten wurde geschimpft!

Myra hatte auf Jacks Arm inzwischen zu zappeln begonnen und wurde von dem Piraten entnervt abgesetzt. Neugierig sah die Kleine sich um und tappelte schließlich zu Clark und sah ehrfurchtsvoll zu ihm auf. Die ganze Mannschaft musste über den Anblick lachen, denn das Mädchen ging dem Piraten bis zu den Knien. Lächelnd hockte Clark sich hin und Myra konnte ihm so fast in die Augen schauen.

„Wie heid du?" Alle lauschten verzückt auf Myras hohe Kinderstimme. 

„Clark." Clarks Tiefe wirkte dagegen wie ein Donnerschlag.

„Hallo Clak." Vertrauensvoll legte Myra ihr Händchen auf seine Wange und in dem Moment wurde das liebenswürdige kleine Mädchen von allen Black Pearl Piraten ins Herz geschlossen, auch wen keiner von ihnen, außer vielleicht Jack, das jemals offen zugeben würde.

Meckt gut!" Myra saß zufrieden kauend im Laderaum. Ein Stück Schiffszwieback in der einen und ein Apfelstückchen, das vorher ordentlich von Jack geschält worden war, in der anderen Hand.

Der Pirat hingegen knabberte lustlos an seinem Zwieback und fragte sich wie er die Zeit, solange sie Myras Mutter suchten, überstehen sollte.  
Ok, bis jetzt klappte es ja, aber der Gedanke die Verantwortung für ein kleines Kind zu übernehmen war dem Piraten unheimlich.  
Aber was solls? Er war Captain Jack Sparrow und bis jetzt verstand er sich mit der Kleinen doch prima. Irgendwie würde er das Schiff schon Schaukeln!

„Willt du?" Ein Apfelstück wurde Jack vor die Nase gehalten. Wortlos nahm er es der Kleinen aus der Hand und bemerkte den empörten Blick gar nicht.

„Du mut Danke sagen!"

Verdutzt sah Jack das Kind an. Beim Klabautermann das durfte doch nicht war sein! Ein Kind, das 3 Jahrzehnte jünger als er war, belehrte ihn, dass er Danke zu sagen hatte.

„Ach und warum muss ich das?" Listig blickte er Myra an. Wenn sie ihn schon belehrte, dann wenigstens richtig.  
„Hat Mommy gesagt!" Kam die unerschütterliche Antwort, wie nur ein Kind sie geben kann, für das die Mutter der Mittelpunkt der Welt ist.  
„Na dann, muss ich es wohl: Danke." Jack wollte der guten Frau mal lieber nicht in ihre Erziehungsmethoden pfuschen.  
Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Myra war unterhaltsam und er genoss es seine Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

„Meine Mommy is hübsch!" Kam es plötzlich stolz von der Seite. Myra hatte festgestellt, dass sie bei den gefährlichaussehenden, aber netten Männern, so viel reden durfte wie sie wollte und die Gelegenheit musste doch beim Schopfe ergriffen werden, um anderen mitzuteilen wie stolz sie auf ihre Mommy war. Die komische Oberschwester hatte immer gesagt, dass wären nur weltliche Dinge und im Reich Gottes unwichtig und außerdem sollten kleine Kinder nicht so viel reden. Aber die Piraten fanden das wohl gar nicht und Onkel Jack redete selbst seeehr viel.

„Ach wirklich?" Jack war begeistert. Nach einer hübschen Mutter suchte es sich doch viel besser als nach einer hässlichen. „Wie sieht sie denn aus?"

Myra strahlte vor Begeisterung, dass es jemanden interessierte was sie sagte.  
„Sie hat swarze Haare uuund so dün-graue Augen und sie ist dünn, aber nich so groß wie Schwester Anne." Nachdenklich nagte Myra an ihrem Apfel. Schwester Anne war zwar größer als ihre Mommy, aber noch lange nicht so lieb.

„Und wie heißt deine Mommy?" Jack fand es immer angenehmer mit dem kleinen Mädchen zu plaudern. Das Gespräch war irgendwie so… so unschuldig! Normalerweise drehten sich die Piratenunterhaltungen um Beute, Raub und Frauen, aber das kleine Mädchen erzählte einfach nur stolz von seiner Mutter.  
„Elayne!"  
„Schöner Name, fast so schön wie Myra." Der Pirat mochte es wenn die Kleine glücklich strahlte.  
„Findet du? Die Donnen haben imer gesat Myra wäre ein Heiden-Name, der war ihnen zu eks.. eks.." Die Kleine holperte.  
„Exotisch?" Half Jack aus und Myra nickte heftig.  
„Dann haben die Nonnen eben Unrecht! Ich find Myra schön!" Was wagten diese verklemmten Weiber es eigentlich an dem Namen eines kleinen Kindes rumzumeckern?

Myra lächelte glücklich und kletterte dem verdatterten Piraten auf den Schoss. „Ich find Jack au schön." Verkündete sie und gab Jack ein feuchtes Küsschen auf die Wange. Sie ahnte gar nicht, wie sehr sie den Captain der Black Pearl damit durcheinander brachte

Seit drei Tagen waren sie nun schon auf See und Myra war stolz darauf was sie schon alles konnte und durfte. Hin und wieder schickte ein Pirat sie los um ihm irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten zu holen. Eine Nadel zum Segelflicken oder einen Lappen. Manchmal durfte sie auch Nachrichten von einem Ende des Schiffes zum anderen bringen. Es störte keinen der Piraten, dass die Nachricht immer etwas verfälscht weitergegeben wurde. Dafür war der Anblick, wie Myra unbeholfen über das schwankende Deck tappelte einfach zu süß.

„Land in Sicht!" Der Ruf aus dem Krähennest hallte über das Schiff.

„Hoffentlich finden wir hier ein paar Antworten." Murmelte Jack leise und starrte das immer weiter vor ihm aufragende Festland an.

Port Hope gab einen armseligen Anblick ab. Das einst stolze Kloster war förmlich in sich zusammengefallen und man konnte deutlich die Einschusslöcher der Kanonenkugel erkennen. Von den Häusern, die mal ein kleines Dorf abgegeben hatten, waren nur noch verkohlte Ruinen übrig. Wer auch immer die Insel angegriffen hatte- er war gründlich gewesen.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass du das überlebt hast Krümelchen." Jack streichelte Myra sanft über den Kopf. Die Kleine hatte sich an sein Bein geklammert und sah ihr ehemaliges zu Hause verängstigt und entsetzt an.

„Is meine Mommy jetzt tot?" Myra vergrub ihr Gesicht in Jacks Hose und weinte leise. Nichts war mehr von ihrem zu Hause übrig und ihre Mommy hatten sie auch nicht gefunden.

Jack fühlte sich mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert. Das zerstörte Port Hope, die weinende Myra und das unangenehme Stechen in der Brust als er das kleine Kind ansah.

„Nein, natürlich ist sie nicht tot!" Jack kniete sich hin, um Myra in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Wirklig?" Unaufhaltsam flossen heiße Tränen über ihr Gesicht und Jack musste schlucken, um den fürchterlichen Kloß in seinem Hals zu vertreiben. Noch nie hatte etwas ihn, Captain Jack Sparrow, zum Weinen gebracht, aber dieses kleine Mädchen war kurz davor. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend zog Jack Myra fest in seine Arme und wiegte sie beruhigend hin und her.

„Wir finden deine Mommy, Engelchen. Sie lebt und freut sich schon darauf dich wieder zu sehen."

Myra kuschelte sich ganz nah an den Piraten. Was wenn ihre Mommy doch tot war, dann wäre sie ganz alleine. Ihre kleinen Ärmchen umklammerten Jacks Nacken, als wollte sie ihn mit allen Mitteln daran hindern, wegzugehen und sie alleine zu lassen.

„Wa…wann kann ich… den… den endlig wieda bei ihr sein?"

„Bald Krümel, bald und solange pass ich auf dich auf, wir alle passen auf dich auf."

„Alle Pidaten?" Schluchzte Myra schon wieder etwas fröhlicher.

Jack lächelte. „Alle Piraten."

Myras tränenverhangende Augen strahlten den Piraten wieder glücklich an. „Ich bin gern bei euch!"

Sie schmiegte sich zutraulich an Jack, der aufstand um die Kleine ins Bett zu bringen, das war alles einfach zu viel für sie. Als er sich umdrehte fiel sein Blick genau auf Clark, der sich verstohlen ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte und Jack peinlich berührt ansah. Doch sein Captain klopfte ihm nur verstehend auf die mächtige Schulter und verschwand dann in seiner Kajüte. Beim Klabautermann, hätte er doch einen Bogen um Dirty Hell gemacht!

Dann müsste er sich nicht diesen Gefühlsduseleien hingeben und könnte weiter den lässigen Captain markieren…. aber…. er sah zu dem friedlich schlafenden Mädchen…. dann wäre dieses süße, kleine Wesen mit Sicherheit gestorben und hätte niemals ihn und seine Crew so durcheinander bringen können.

„Setzt die Segel, ihr Landratten! Fangt jedes kleines Lüftchen ein!" Jacks energische Schritte hallten über das Deck, als er seine Mannschaft zur Arbeit anspornte.

„Captain!"

„Ja Ana-Maria?" Die Perlen in seinen Haaren klimperten bei Jacks schwungvoller Drehung.

„Verrätst du uns wohin wir segeln?"

„Nach Tortuga!"

„Tortuga?"

„Tortuga!"

„Aber was sollen wir denn da?" Gipps hatte sich den beiden genähert.

„Mr. Gipps!" Jack legte dem Piraten freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter. „Wenn Ihr jetzt ein boshafter Pirat wärt und ein hilfloses Dorf überfallen würdet, was würdet ihr dann mit den netten, jungen Damen machen, die ihr selbstverständlich verschleppt habt? Mhm!"

„Ahh, jetzt versteh ich was Ihr meint! Die Piraten haben die Nonnen nach Tortuga verkauft. Huren werden da immer gebraucht!"

„Genau Gipps und deswegen werden wir dort nach Myras Mutter suchen, klar soweit?"

Ana und Gipps nickten verstehend.

„Na dann, an die Arbeit! Finden wir die Mutter, ich möchte mein Bett nämlich mal wieder für mich alleine haben!"

Enthusiastisch tänzelte Jack zum Steuerrad und schlug Kurs nach Tortuga.

„Er lässt die Kleine in seinem Bett schlafen?" Gipps war erstaunt.

„Hätte ich ihm auch nicht zugetraut, aber die Kleine hängt halt an ihm." Ana zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, um Gipps zu zeigen, dass ihr das herzlich egal war.

Myra bekam von dem geschäftigen Treiben an Deck nichts mit. Sie träumte davon, endlich ihre Mommy wieder zu sehen und lächelte im Schlaf. Doch wenn man das kleine Mädchen im Schlaf beobachtet hätte, hätte man sehen können, wie sich ein kleiner Schatten über das friedliche Gesicht legte. In ihrem Traum winkten Myra und ihre Mutter einem Schiff zum Abschied nach. Einem Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln.

Manu2211 und Brigitte: vielen Dank für euer Review. Hab mich echt gefreut. knuddel


	4. Ein guter Deal

Habe gestern meinen Computer ausgemistet und diese Geschichte wieder entdeckt.

Ich weiß nicht, genau, warum ich solange nicht daran weiter geschrieben habe, aber falls gewünscht, wird ich mal wieder ransetzen. Aber erstmal gibt es noch ein paar Kapitel, die eigentlich schon seit über einem Jahr fertig sind, von mir aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gepostet wurden.

Würde mich Reviews freuen.

**-4-**

Das stolze Schiff der Marine glitt leicht und schnell über die Wasseroberfläche. Sein Captain, ein ungefähr 23-jähriger gutaussehender Mann von großer Statur, stand am Bug und sah nachdenklich in die Ferne. Die blaue Uniform, trotz der karibischen Hitze, tiptop geknöpft, das schwarze Haar unter einer vornehmen Perücke verborgen und die Gesichtszüge eingebildet und streng.

Gerrit Reynolds hatte seine steile Karriere seinem Vater zu verdanken. Der gute Herr hatte keine Mühen gescheut, um sein Sohn dahin zu bringen, wo er ihn haben wollte: An die Spitze!

Gerrit war stets bemüht gewesen, den Forderungen seines Vaters Folge zu leisten. Seit seiner Geburt war sein Leben bis ins kleinste Detail geplant.

Bis er 12 Jahre alt war wurde er zu Hause in Port Royal von einem Privatlehrer unterrichtet. Danach begann er seinen Vater, einen oft ausgezeichneter Admiral, auf kurze Schiffsreisen zu begleiten, bis er mit 16 Jahren in die Marine aufgenommen wurde. Von da an ging es mit seiner Karriere steil nach oben. Keine Mühen und vor allem keine Kosten wurden gescheut, um den einzigen Sohn der Familie Reynolds einen Platz bei den Befehlenden von Port Royal zu verschaffen.

Gerrit war gerade zum Ersten Maat befördert worden, als das Unglück geschah. Ein Fehler, der in der Jungend oft begangen wird, aber Gerrit hätte er nicht unterlaufen dürfen, denn er hatte keine Jugend.

Doch das Problem wurde schnell aus der Welt geschafft und die Angst um Gerrits Karriere war wieder gebannt.

Heute war er Captain eines Kriegsschiffs und hatte feststellen müssen, dass sein Fehler vor ein paar Jahren, wohl doch etwas zu schnell ausgebügelt wurde. Reynolds hätte Vorteile davon haben können, die er und seine Familie aber erst jetzt entdeckt hatten. Doch auch dieser Fehler ließ sich beheben und Reynolds war mit der _Eagle _auf dem Weg genau dieses zu tun.

„Captain! Ein Schiff auf hart Backbord!"

Reynolds hielt sich sein Fernrohr vor die Augen und betrachtete, die Segel, die sich tiefschwarz am glutroten Horizont abzeichneten.

„Ich will verdammt sein wenn das nicht die Black Pearl ist!" Gerrit hielt kurz inne. Die Black Pearl! Das gefürchteste Piratenschiff in der Karibik. Was für ein Ruhm es wäre wenn…

„Männer! Vor uns kreuzt kein anderes Schiff als die Black Pearl! Ich finde wir sollten Mr. Sparrow mal zeigen, was es heißt der königlichen Marine zu begegnen!"

**Auf der Pearl**

„Captain! Die Eagle kommt direkt auf uns zu."

„Jaha Mr.Gipps, ich sehe es!" Jack schickte einen genervten Blick in die Richtung des älteren Mannes und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Fernrohr.

„Sieht so aus, als würde diese verdammte Marine mein Schiff versenken wollen." Das passte ihm nicht! Das passte ihm überhaupt nicht!

„Captain, sollen wir die Kanonen klar machen?"

„Um Gottes Willen, Clark! Im Normalfall ja gerne, aber nicht wenn wir ein Kind an Bord haben! Ich möchte Myra gerne lebend bei ihrer Mutter abliefern!" Energisch schob Jack, den Feldstecher zusammen. „Wir werden verhandeln müssen."

„Verhandeln?" Ana hielt mitten in ihrer Arbeit inne. „Wie denn?"

„In dem wir ihnen ein nettes Sümmchen anbieten. Hoffen wir mal sie gehen darauf ein."

Die Eagle war inzwischen immer näher gekommen und Jack konnte die einzelnen Matrosen und Soldaten auf dem Deck ausmachen.

„Aber trotzdem…. Macht die Kanonen fertig, aber so, dass es nicht gesehen wird!"

„Aya Captain!" Gipps wuselte geschäftig davon.

„Sparrow! Was sehen meine Augen da! Keine Flagge? Keine Kanonen? Ist dies der Tag an dem sich Captain Jack Sparrow kampflos ergibt?"

Höhnisch grinste Reynolds den Piraten an. Die Schiffe waren sich so nahe gekommen, dass die beiden Männer sich rufend verständigen konnten.

„Oh nein, aber ich könnte mich dazu herablassen mit Euch einen kleinen Handel abzuschließen. Na wie wärs?" Jack lehnte sich leicht über die Reling und sah Gerrit verschwörerisch an.

„Und woher der Sinneswandel?" Gerrit war sichtbar nicht abgeneigt. Wenn er es richtig anstellte, würde er den Piraten schröpfen können.

„Es sind Frauen und Kinder an Bord." Zur Veranschaulichung wedelte Jack mit der Hand zu Ana, die daraufhin ein beleidigtes Gesicht zog, aber verstand worauf Jack hinaus wollte.

„Wisst Ihr was Sparrow: Ich gehe auf Euren Vorschlag ein! Ihr gebt mir die Hälfte Eurer Schätze die ihr an Bord habt. Ach und… gegen die Eagle hättet Ihr eh keine Chance."

So sehr Jack auch daran zu knacken hatte, er wusste, dass Reynolds Recht hatte. Die Pearl war zwar ein stolzes Schiff, aber mit einem Kriegsschiff der Marine konnte sie es nicht aufnehmen.

„Einverstanden. Zwei Männer von Euch dürfen die Ladung rüber tragen, kein Mann mehr!" Jack achtete nicht auf das Murren der Crew. Er wollte Myra schützen und seine Crew, denn das sie alle sterben würden, falls die Eagle angreifen würde, war gewiss.

„Gipps", eine leichte Handbewegung und Gipps stand neben seinen Captain. „Es wird ungefähr 15 Minuten dauern, dann sind die Halunken hier. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?"

„Aya Captain, diese Geier werden wir ganz schön and er Nase herumführen." Zufrieden rieb er sich die Hände.

„Nun Mr. Sparrow viel hattet Ihr aber nicht an Bord."

„Aber trotzdem habt Ihr gut dazu verdient und nun lasst uns weitersegeln und uns hoffen, dass unsere Winde sich nicht mehr kreuzen." Jack strahlte Reynolds an, als hätte nicht sein Gegenüber, sondern er selbst sich eben ein großzügiges Taschengeld dazu verdient.

Der Kommandant der Eagle nickte nur und kurze Zeit später sah man von dem Kriegsschiff nur noch die weißen Segel.

„Diese Soldaten sind bewundernswert blöd." Jack grinste zufrieden. Ihm war es relativ gleichgültig, dass die Soldaten ihn um einen Teil seines Reichtums betrogen hatten. Sie hatten im Laderaum nicht den gesamten Schatz der Isla der Muerta gefunden, sondern nur ein Bruchteil von den Schätzen. Alles andere war fein säuberlich in einer versteckten Kammer hinter dem großen Laderaum verschanzt worden. Gipps und Clark hatten schnelle und gute Arbeit geleistet. Alles in allem hatten die Piraten nur einen geringen Verlust gemacht.

Nun betrat Jack leise, um das kleine Kind nicht zu wecken, seine Kabine. Doch die Vorsicht war unnötig, denn Myra hatte sich fest in die Decke gekuschelt und sah Jack ängstlich entgegen.

„Jack! Wer war da?"

„Niemand Krümel, nur ein paar Bekannte von mir." Der Pirat setzte sich aufs Bett und betrachtete Myra nachdenklich.

„Sag mal, Kleines, wo ist eigentlich dein Daddy?"

„Ich hab keinen." Unbekümmert krabbelte Myra auf Jacks Schoß, ihre Sprache hatte schon beachtliche Fortschritte gemacht und das in den paar Tagen! „Naja, eidentlich schon , aba desehen hab ich ihn nit. Aber meine Mommy ist mir lieber als alle Daddies der Weld. Aba…"

Das kleine Mädchen stockte und schien in ihrem kleinen Kopf zu überlegen, wie sie ihre Gefühle in Worte fassen sollte.

Nachdenklich sah sie in das braungebrannte Männergesicht über ihr und zupfte überlegend an Jacks geflochtenem Bart. Eine Tätigkeit, die den Piraten zuerst wahnsinnig genervt hatte, an die er sich nun aber gewöhnt hatte, und wenn die Kleine Freude dran hatte…

„Aba dich mag ich aud!" Verkündete Myra schließlich und strahlte Jack an. „Magt du mich aud?"

„Natürlich mag ich dich, kleine Landratte, sonst wärst du nicht auf diesem Schiff." Also wirklich, was für Fragen Kinder stellten.

„Das is zön, außer meine Mommy mag mich keina."

Instinktiv schloss Jack seine Arme fest um das Kind. Dieses kleine Wesen schien nur von einer einzigen Person Liebe empfangen zu haben. Er würde diese Person finden, koste es was es wolle. Der kleine Wurm in seine Armen brauchte die Mutter dringend zurück und solange würde Jack versuchen, dem kleinen Mädchen ein bisschen Liebe entgegenzubringen.


	5. Freudiges Wiedersehen

**Teufelsweib**: Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. :)

**Stromi: **Danke für deinen Hinweis. Das mit der Kneipe habe ich gar nicht bemerkt. Du hast vollkommen Recht.

Freut mich, dass es dir Spaß macht, die Geschichte zu lesen. Ob ich Jack richtig darstelle. Aber die Filme haben ja deutlich gemacht, dass er ein gutes Herz hat (und wie du schon meintest schwer zu beschreiben ist), und da so eine Situation, wie ich sie hier beschreibe noch nicht aufgetreten ist (und es wohl auch niemals wird g) halte ich mich an die künstlerische Freiheit. Aber nach zwei Filmen denke/hoffe ich, dass ich nicht allzu falsch liege.

**-5-**

Am Abend erreichte die Black Pearl Tortuga. Myra nervte Jack solange bis er sich erbarmte und Clark das Steuer überließ. Dann stellte er Myra auf die Reling und legte seine starken Arme haltend um das kleine Mädchen, damit sie nicht ins Wasser fiel.

„Da is meine Mommy?" Ihre kleinen Händchen hatte sie auf Jacks gelegt und sie lehnte sich vertrauend an den Piraten hinter ihr.

„Ich hoffe es Krümel. Und wenn nicht, suchen wir einfach weiter bis wir sie finden, klar so weit?"

„Klar!" Soweit es Jacks Arme zuließen drehte Myra sich um und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Jack verstand die Aufforderung und trat ein paar Schritte von der Reling weg. Mit Myra auf dem Arm trat er nun zu Clark, der den beiden lächelnd zugesehen hatte.

Sein Captain verstand es mit der Kleinen umzugehen. Alle Piraten auf der Pearl wetteiferten förmlich um Myras Gunst und waren ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf Jack, der unangefochten den ersten Platz in dem kleinen Kinderherzen einnahm- gleich neben ihrer Mutter. 

„Wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen, Captain?" Clark steuerte das Schiff geschickt an einen Anlegeplatz.

„Im schlimmsten und billigstem Viertel."

„Und wie sollen wir sie erkennen?"

Nachdenklich begann Jack mit einer Hand Myras Nacken zu kraulen, was die Kleine mit einem begeisterten Quietschen zur Kenntnis nahm.  
„Fragt jede Frau die euch nicht bekannt vorkommt, ob sie eine Tochter hat die Myra heißt."

„Aber Captain…" Gibbs mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. „Es gibt unzählige Frauen die wir nicht kennen in Tortuga. Alle zu fragen würde Tage dauern."

„Dann dauert es eben Tage Mr. Gibbs!" Die Stimme des Captains hatte einen scharfen Ton angenommen und er funkelte Gipps aus seinen braunen Augen zornig an. „Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit und ich sehe nicht ein warum die Kleine ihre Mutter nicht wiederbekommen sollte, nur weil diese faule Bande keine Lust hat sich mal ein bisschen anzustrengen." Er wandte sich an die Mannschaft. „Ihr werdet JEDE Frau fragen, wirklich JEDE und habt ihr sie gefunden bringt sie auf die Pearl, klar soweit?"

Ein laut gegröltes „Aye!" war die Antwort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich! Eine Tochter? Ihr habt eine lebhafte Fantasie." Die Hure schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Dieser Pirat mit der komischen Gestik kam vielleicht auf unglaubliche Ideen.

„Kennt Ihr vielleicht eine Frau, die eine Tochter hat, die Myra heißt?" Jack war nahe am Verzweifeln! Bei der 34. Frau hatte er aufgehört zu zählen.

„Nein, ich wüsste aber zu gern warum Euch das interessiert."

„Das, Darling, geht dich gar nichts an." Säuselte Jack der Lady entgegen.

„Na dann, viel Glück bei Eurer Suche." Beleidigt drehte die Frau sich um und stolzierte auf einen fremden Mann zu, der anscheinend zahlungswilliger als Jack war. Was wollte dieser Pirat? Hatte er irgendeine Hure geschwängert und suchte jetzt in einem Anfall von Mitleid seine Tochter?

„Na klasse." Auf der Suche nach seinem nächsten Opfer drehte Jack sich im Kreis.

„Ihr sucht eine Frau deren Tochter Myra heißt?" Eine schmale Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und stoppte somit den Piraten.

„Aye."

„Dann geht in die Schenke dort drüben. Ich glaube dort arbeitet eine Frau, die eine Tochter hat, ich weiß aber nicht ob sie Myra heißt."

„Gute Frau, ich bin Euch was schuldig." Grinsend warf Jack seiner Informantin einen kleinen Beutel mit Silberstücken zu. Dann ging er beschwingt auf die Kneipe zu.

Im Innern angekommen sah er sich erst mal suchend um.

In den Ecken standen ein paar Huren die sich zielsicher ihren Kunden herauspickten. Nein, eine ehemalige Nonne würde nach kurzer Zeit noch nicht so abgebrüht sein.

Also weiter.

Die Theke: Eine dralle Blondine wischte mit schnellen, geübten Handgriffen die Theke sauber und füllte Bier ab. Nein, auch nicht.

Der Blick des Piraten glitt weiter und blieb auf einer jungen Frau um die 18 hängen, mit schwarzen Haaren und ziemlich schlank. Laut Myras Beschreibung konnte das ihre Mutter sein. Die Kleine hatte Recht. Sie war hübsch, kein absoluter Hingucker, aber auf jeden Fall einen zweiten Blick wert.

Breit grinsend tänzelte Jack zum Tresen und sah die Frau auffordernd an. Sie wirkte unsicher und ängstlich.

„Ja?" Kam es schüchtern von ihr. Oh, wie sie dieses Piratenpack hasste. Raubeinig, schmutzig in ihrer Art und ihrem Aussehen.

„Sag mal Schatz, hast du ne Tochter die Myra heißt?"

Sofort schoss ihr Kopf hoch und grün-graue Augen starrten Jack entgeistert an.

„Ja, aber woher…"

„Erklär ich dir alles später." Jack lächelte enthusiastisch und ging dann hinter die Theke, um Myras Mutter am Handgelenk mit sich zu ziehen.

„Was… was soll das? Ich… kann hier nicht weg." Wehren tat sie sich aber dennoch nicht.

„Die werden dich erst morgen früh vermissen. Ich bring dich erstmal zu der Kleinen. Du heißt doch Elayne, oder?"

„J-ja, aber ich werde nicht mit Euch gehen! Warum sollte meine Tochter bei Euch sein? Ihr seid ein Pirat, es wäre dumm von mir Euch zu trauen." Elayne blieb bestimmt stehen. Keinen Millimeter würde sie sich von der Stelle rühren, auch wenn dieser Pirat anders als die anderen zu sein schien.

„Ganz einfach Schatz! Weil ich seit einer Woche mein Bett mit einer kleinen Person teilen muss, die Angst im Dunkeln hat und mich jeden Morgen weckt in dem sie an meinem Bart rumzuppelt. Und diese kleine Person kann ganz schön nervig sein, aber wenn sie mich mit ihren großen braunen Kulleraugen anguckt, kann ich ihr nichts abschlagen." Jack lächelte die verwirrte Frau vor sich freundlich an.

„Sie… sie ist… ist also… wirklich…"

„Ja ist sie, und wenn du jetzt ein braves Mädchen bist und dem guten Jack folgst, dann wirst du sie in ein paar Minuten wieder in die Arme schließen können."

Nun strahlte Elayne. Sie würde ihre kleine Maus wieder sehen. Ihren Sonnenschein! Doch bei aller Freude drängte sich eine Frage in ihre Gedanken: Was machte Myra auf einem Piratenschiff?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skeptisch betrachtete Elayne die schwarzen Segel der Black Pearl. Das ganze Schiff wirkte in der Dunkelheit des Hafens bedrohlich und die junge Frau konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum ihre kleine Tochter auf so einem Schiff sein sollte.

Mit so einem Captain.

Unwillkürlich musste Elayne lächeln, als sie den Piraten vor sich musterte. Irgendwie ein schräger Vogel, aber er schien auf seine ganz bestimmte Weise nett zu sein.

Ich spinne, jetzt bringe ich die Worte Pirat und nett in einem Satz zusammen!

„Und… und geht es der Kleinen gut?" Wer weiß was diese Piraten mit ihr gemacht hatten?

Elayne zuckte zusammen, denn Jack drehte sich schwungvoll um, begleitet von dem Klappern der vielen Perlen in seinen Haaren.

„Was denkt Ihr von uns, Lady?" Reichlich betroffen sah er Myras Mutter an. „Die Kleine hatte es hier bestimmt besser, als in dem komischen Kloster, wo ihr vorher gelebt habt." Er drehte sich wieder um und steuerte auf seine Kajüte zu. Dabei unterstrich er seine Worte mit typischem Händegefuchtel.

„Sie durfte reden so viel sie wollte, was ihr bisher ja völlig fremd zu sein schien. Sie bekam zu essen, wann immer sie Hunger hatte- ich habe den Sinn von festen Mahlzeiten nie ganz verstanden- und das Essen hat ihr sogar geschmeckt… keine Sorge, die Äpfel hab ich eigenhändig geschält." Jack hielt kurz inne. „Ach ja, sie hatte immer jemanden, der mit ihr gespielt hat."

Elayne konnte den Mund einfach nicht schließen. Stimmte etwa, was sie da hörte? Die Piraten hatten ihrer Tochter die Äpfel sogar geschält? Sie hatten mit ihr gespielt? Piraten spielten mit kleinen Kindern? Sie durfte beim Captain im Bett schlafen? Wenn das wirklich alles stimmte, hatte Myra es auf dem Piratenschiff wirklich besser als im Kloster.

Jack öffnete nun leise die Kabinentür und wurde sofort von einem piepsigen „Jack! Du bit wieda daa!" begrüßt. Elayne schossen sofort Tränen in die Augen. Das war wirklich die Stimme ihrer Tochter.

„Natürlich Krümelchen und ich hab auch wen mitgebracht." Schnell zündete Jack ein paar Kerzen an und die Kabine wurde von dem sanften Licht erhellt.

Myra saß aufrecht im Bett und ihr Mund klappte auf, als sie ihre Mutter sah. Nach dem die Überraschung verschwunden war jauchzte das kleine Mädchen und tapste so schnell die kurzen Beinchen es trugen zu seiner Mutter.

„Mommyyyyyy!"

Elayne stürzte auf ihre Tochter zu und schloss sie fest in die Arme. „Oh Mäuschen, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht." Sie küsste ihre Tochter sanft auf die Wange. „Ich hab dich so vermisst."

Myra kuschelte sich nur zufrieden in Elaynes Arme. „Hab dich auch vemisst. Hab dich lieb, Mommy."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb Kleines." Schluchzte die schwarzhaarige und sah aus den Augenwinkeln überrascht, wie Jack sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung über die Augen fuhr.

„Na dann, sind wir ja alle glücklich." Strahlend ging Jack auf die beiden zu und überspielte so wie gerührt er bei der kleinen Familienvereinigung war.

Myra strahlte ihren Piraten ebenfalls an. Elayne hatte sie auf dem Arm und konnte sich an ihrer Tochter gar nicht satt sehen.

Das kleine Mädchen streckte aber nun einen Arm nach Jack aus und als dieser zu Elayne trat und Myras Hand ergriff, legte das Kind den anderen Arm um seinen Nacken und signalisierte somit den beiden Erwachsenen, dass sie nun zu Jack auf den Arm wollte. Nur ungern ließ Elayne die Kleine los, aber ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, als Myra Jack einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

„Du hast Mommy gefunden." War alles, was Myra glücklich sagte, während sie dankbar in zwei dunkelbraune Augen sah.

„Ich kann Euch nur danken Mr. Sparrow. Ihr… Ihr habt Myra das Leben gerettet, nur wenige Menschen hätten so gehandelt wie ihr." Elayne lächelte schüchtern. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich in Euch getäuscht habe."

„Och", Jack machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das müssen viele Leute. Und nenn mich einfach nur Jack, ich konnte diesem vornehmen Firlefanz noch nie was abgewinnen." Grinsend entblößte er seine beiden Goldzähne. „Und ich hätte das arme Würmchen doch niemals allein in diesem Piratennest gelassen."

Sein Blick glitt synchron mit Elaynes zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das zusammengerollt auf seinem Schoß lag und selig schlief. Myra hatte zwar ihre Mommy wieder, aber auf Jack wollte sie trotzdem nicht verzichten. Sie hatte sich zu sehr an die Nähe des Piraten gewöhnt.

Liebevoll strich Jack dem Mädchen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während er dabei lächelnd von Elayne beobachtet wurde.

„Was wollt ihr jetzt hin?" Insgeheim hatte Jack Angst vor der Antwort. Nur ungern würde er das kleine Mädchen gehen lassen können.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Elayne seufzte tief. „Das Kloster ist zerstört."

„Und deine Eltern ?

„Zu ihnen kann ich nicht zurück. Fragt… frag lieber nicht warum, der Grund schläft sowieso gerade auf deinem Schoß."

„Mhm…" Jack tat so, als würde er überlegen. In Wirklichkeit hatte er schon die perfekte Lösung.

„Ihr beide könnt ja erst mal hier bleiben."

Hoffnungsvoll lächelte Elayne den Piraten an. „Wirklich? Ich meine wir würden doch nur im Weg sein und…"

„Jetzt hör mal gut zu, Liebes: Wenn ich dir das Angebot mache hier zu bleiben, hab ich mir die ganze Sache schon überlegt, klar soweit? Zerbrich dir mal nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen über Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen…. Außerdem…", fuhr Jack fort, „außerdem würden die Männer mich kielholen, wenn ich zulassen würde, dass ihr beide irgendwo hin verschwindet. Sie hängen so an der Kleinen."

„Ach, du auch?" Zum ersten Mal seit dem Myra verschwunden war blitzte der Schalk in Elaynes Augen auf.

„Ja ja ja, ich auch. Die Kleine ist ja auch zu süß und so liebenswürdig, kommt ganz nach ihrer Mutter."

Prompt wurde Elayne knallrot und Jack lachte leise. Die junge Frau hatte mit Komplimenten solcher Art bisher selten nähere Bekanntschaft gemacht und konnte nicht recht damit umgehen. Und mit der geballten Ladung Charme von Jack war sie schlichtweg überfordert. Naja, sie hatte Jahre im Kloster verbracht, da konnte Jack ihre Schüchternheit und fast schon kindliche Art nachvollziehen.

„Mr. Spa… ähm… Jack, ich bin wirklich müde, wo können die Kleine und ich denn schlafen?"

Nach ihrer Frage legte Jack nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. „Mhmmmm…. Ich glaube wir haben noch eine Kabine frei…. Jaja, wurde schon lange nicht mehr benutzt. Ana ist außer mir ja die einzige der Mannschaft, die in einer eigenen Kabine schläft… hat irgendetwas von weiblicher Privatsphäre gefaselt… Frauen…"

„Ähm…. Jack!"

„Ach ja." Erschrocken hielt Jack in seinen Selbstgesprächen inne. „Komm mit."

Behutsam nahm er Myra auf den Arm und ging dann gefolgt von Elayne zu einer Kabine nicht weit entfernt von seiner.

„Äh, ist etwas staubig, aber…" Der Pirat musste niesen. „Naja, sehr staubig, aber doch recht…" Ihm fehlten die positiven Worte. Mhm, die Kabine war klein, staubig, aber noch gut in Stand. Und mit viel Fantasie sogar gemütlich. „… aber doch recht schnuckelig." Verkündete er schließlich.

Elayne schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und nahm Jack dann Myra ab. „Sie ist wunderbar, verglichen mit meinem Schlafplatz in Tortuga. Nochmals danke, Jack."

War Jack tatsächlich etwas verlegen? Noch niemals zuvor war ihm jemand mit so ehrlichem Dank entgegengetreten.

„Bitte." Flüsterte er nur und drehte sich dann um, um zurück an Land zu gehen. Er hatte Elayne gefunden, die Mission war erfüllt.

Er wollte auf seinen Erfolg anstoßen, aber ordentlich!


	6. Ein fröhlicher Morgen

**Teufelsweib: **Jetzt muss der gute Jack mal ein bisschen Verantwortung tragen. ;)

**Stromi**: Irgendwie mach ich den Fehler früher immer gemacht. g Habs schon geändert.

**-6- Ein fröhlicher Morgen**

Die hellen Sonnenstrahlen fielen in die enge Kabine und kitzelten ein kleines Mädchen sanft an der Nase.

Sofort schlug Myra die Augen auf und sah sich verwirrt in der ihr unbekannten Umgebung um, bis die Erinnerung an den letzten Tag wieder in ihr hochkam. Glücklich strahlte sie ihre schlafende Mutter an. Endlich war sie wieder bei ihr! Doch bei allem Glück… ihr war furchtbar langweilig. Schlafen konnte sie nicht mehr und ihre Mutter wecken wollte Myra nicht. Mommy schlief doch immer lieber lange!  
Vorsichtig kletterte die Kleine vom Bett und tapste zur Tür.

Die Piraten waren bestimmt schon auf und würden mit ihr spielen. Sollte sie an Deck gehen oder lieber zu Jack? Der schlief bestimmt auch noch!

Schnell lief Myra zurück zum kleinen Fenster und lugte hinaus. Am Kai herrschte schon ein reges Treiben und die Sonne stand schon ziemlich hoch.

Nein, Jack hatte genug geschlafen! Zurück zur Tür. Zum Glück war sie nur angelehnt, denn sonst hätte Myra bestimmt arge Probleme gehabt das schwere Holz aufzukriegen.

Prüfend sah sie sich um. Ein Gang führte nach rechts, der andere nach links. Welcher führte zu Jack?

Der Flur war dunkel und Myra schaute sich ängstlich um. Unsicher ging sie die rechte Abzweigung entlang, denn dort sah es nicht ganz so dunkel aus.

Die Balken knarrten unheimlich und Myra begann schneller zu gehen. Sie hätte doch lieber bei Mommy bleiben sollen. Doch plötzlich fiel ein heller Lichtstrahl auf den Boden und das Mädchen atmete erleichtert aus. Unbeholfen erklomm sie die kleine Treppe und konnte dann schon die Tür sehen, die zu Jacks Kabine führte.

Fröhlich lief Myra zu Tür. Glück gehabt, schon wieder nur angelehnt. Als hätte man mit ihr gerechnet!

Wie ein kleiner Schatten huschte Myra hinein. Hatte sie es doch gewusst!

Jack schlief noch! Kichernd trat sie ans Bett und kletterte hinauf.

Probeweise zupfte sie an dem lustigen Bart, aber Jack gab nur ein mürrisches Brummen von sich und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

So leicht ließ Myra sich allerdings nicht abwimmeln! Voller Vergnügen krabbelte sie über den Piraten und ließ sich auf Jacks anderer Seite aufs Bett plumpsen, so dass sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Noch ein Zupfen, diesmal schon etwas doller. Wieder erfolglos.

Jack brummte wieder und drehte sich diesmal auf den Rücken, während Myras Giggeln immer lauter wurde. Vorsichtshalber legte sie sich eine Hand auf den Mund, damit sie Jack nicht vorzeitig weckte. Dann kletterte sie wieder über ihn, blieb nun aber auf seinem Bauch sitzen.

Ihre kleine Hand griff nach den geflochtenen Barthaaren und zog zum dritten Mal daran. Dieses Mal tat es seine Wirkung. Das zusätzliche Gewicht auf seinem Bauch und das stetige Zupfen in seinem Gesicht konnte der Pirat selbst im tiefsten Rauschausschlaf nicht ignorieren. Grummelnd schlug er die Augen auf und blickte direkt in Myras strahlendes Gesicht.

„Guten Morden, Jack!" Die helle Kinderstimme durchschnitt seinen brummenden Kopf besser als jeder Säbel es getan hätte.

„Morgen, kleine Landratte." Ade, oh Schlaf der Betrunkenen!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Hihihihihi, Jack dat kietzel!" Myra kreischte fröhlich und versuchte sich aus Jacks Armen hinaus zu winden. Sie saß immer noch auf seinem Bauch und wurde erbarmungslos von dem Piraten durchgekitzelt. Ein Bild für die Götter! Pirat und Kleinkind! Auf der Pearl zurzeit Normalzustand.

Myra beschloss ihrerseits zum Gegenangriff überzugehen und begann Jack mit den Fingern in den Bauch zu pieksen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Captain Jack Sparrow kitzelig ist? Er bestimmt nicht und so wurde der Pirat eines Besseren belehrt.

Um den kleinen spitzen Kinderfingern zu entkommen setzte Jack sich auf und legte seine Arme noch ein bisschen fester um das Mädchen, so dass Myra in Bewegungsnot kam.

„Hörst du wohl auf mich zu kitzeln, du Junggemüse?"

„Aber du hat angefangen!" Fing Myra an ihre Schuld von sich zu weisen. Im nächsten Moment wurde sie aber hellhörig, denn eine besorgte Frauenstimme drang in die Kabine. „Myra, wo bist du?"

„Hier Mommy! Bei Jaahack!" Jack zuckte bei der hohen Kinderstimme unmerklich zusammen.

Vorsichtig ging die Tür auf und Elayne schaute schüchtern in die Kabine. Irgendwie konnte sie das Bild, welches sich ihr bot nicht ganz glauben.

Myra auf dem Schoß des Piraten und vergnügt quietschend.

„Tut mir Leid, dass sie… dich geweckt hat… ähm."

Jack grinste nur. „Warum tut es dir Leid? Inzwischen bin ich es gewöhnt jeden Morgen vom Krümel geweckt zu werden. Willst du eigentlich reinkommen oder in der Tür stehen bleiben?"

Elayne entschied sich fürs Eintreten und Jack ließ sich zufrieden zurück auf den Rücken fallen.

Erst da bemerkte Elayne, dass der Pirat weder Hemd noch irgendetwas anderes anhatte, was seinen Oberkörper bedecken könnte.

Sofort wurde die junge Frau rot und brachte Jack abermals zum grinsen.

„Ist was, Liebes?" Scheinheilig sah er sie an.

„Was… ähm… nein." Elayne wurde noch eine Spur röter, da Jack ihr unbewusstes Starren auf seinen sonnengebräunten Oberkörper anscheinend bemerkt hatte.

_Huh, ist die aber verklemmt, na ja, als ehemalige Nonne. Aber nach ein paar Tagen auf dem Schiff wird's sich schon bessern._

Skeptisch betrachtete Myra ihre tomatenrote Mutter. Was war denn mit ihr los? Und warum grinste Jack so? Erwachsene waren manchmal komisch.

Um wieder etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen piekste das kleine Mädchen Jack erneut in den Bauch. Der Pirat unterdrückte ein Lachen und griff dann schnell nach den vorwitzigen Händchen. „Hab ich nicht gesagt du solltest aufhören?"

„Wirklid? Hab ich verdessen!" Myra setzte ihre beste Unschuldmiene auf und brachte damit Jack und Elayne zum Lachen. Die junge Mutter fühlte sich sogar ermutigt sich zu den beide aufs Bett zu setzen. Immerhin durfte sie ja wohl in der Nähe ihrer Tochter sein. Sie konnte ja schließlich auch nichts dafür, dass ein verboten gutaussehender Pirat mit freiem Oberkörper –auf dem zwar zwei große Narben prangten, die den Gesamteindruck allerdings nicht weiter störten- sich ebenfalls in Reichweite befand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Verdammt! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!_

Captain Reynolds starrte so intensiv auf die Überreste von Port Hope als wolle er mit reiner Willenskraft die Zeit zurückdrehen.

Irgendwelche verfluchten Piraten mussten ihm zuvor gekommen sein!

„Captain! Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" Die Stimme des Maats schallte zu Gerrit hinüber und er rollte mit den Augen.

„Was glaubt Ihr, überlege ich gerade? Wir werden versuchen Sparrow einzuholen, ich bin sicher, er hat etwas hiermit zu tun." Die Lippen des Offiziers verzogen sich zu einem dünnen Strich. „Wahrscheinlich hat er die armen Nonnen gefangen genommen und wird sie nun in Tortuga oder sonst wo billig verkaufen…. „

„Beidrehen! Errechnet den wahrscheinlichsten Kurs der Black Pearl!"

Die Nonnen waren Reynolds egal, er wollte nur die eine und deren Kind!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Mommyyyy, Jaaaaack! Wo fahren wir jet hin?"

„Was glaubst du Keks? Immer dem Horizont entgegen." Jack verglich abwesend Myras Hände mit seinen, in dem er ihre beiden Handflächen gegeneinander hielt. „Oder hast du spezielle Wünsche, was unsere Reiseroute anbelangt?" Er sah erst zu Myra, wurde dann aber von Elayne abgelenkt, die wegen seinem Händevergleich leise lachte.

Auch das kleine Mädchen sah nun zu ihrer Hand. „Jack hat viel dößere Hände." Dann griff die Kleine nach der Hand ihrer Mutter und legte diese statt ihrer gegen Jacks Handfläche. „Dat passt viel bessa!"

Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk.

Ihre Sitzgelegenheit fing an verschmitzt zu grinsen und ließ seine Finger in die Zwischenräume von Elaynes gleiten, so dass ihre Hände zu einer einzigen zehnfingrigen Hand verschmolzen.

„Stimmt." Er zwinkerte dem Kind verschwörerisch zu und achtete gar nicht auf Elayne, die erneut rot anlief. Was erlaubte dieser Pirat sich eigentlich? Trotz allem machte sie keine Anstalten ihre Hand fortzuziehen.

„Sag mal Liebes, wie bist du eigentlich Nonne geworden? Ich mein wegen dem Krümel hier." Sofort spitzte Myra die Öhrchen, als sie einen Kosename vernahm, der eindeutig auf sie bezogen war.

„Naja… ähm…" Unsicher druckste die junge Frau herum und warf dabei einen Blick auf Myra. Jack verstand. „Hör mal kleine Landratte, willst du nicht an Deck gehen und Clark ein bisschen helfen? Ohne dich schafft er das doch gar nicht." Myra dachte einen Moment nach und kletterte dann schnell von Jacks Bauch.

„Ok." War alles was sie sagte und im nächsten Moment verschwand das Kind aus der Kabine.

„Also?" Auffordernd sah Jack Elayne an, bevor er ein Stück an die Seite rutschte, so dass sie sich neben ihn legen konnte.

Ergeben seufzend, aber nicht ungern, streckte die junge Mutter sich neben dem halbnackten Piraten aus.

„Es wird aber eine lange Geschichte." Warnte sie Jack vorsichtshalber vor, der aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.


	7. Erinnerungen

So, es geht weiter. Für die nächsten Tage bin ich dann nicht zu hause, sondern in Bremen.

**7 Erinnerungen**

_Vor ungefähr 4 Jahren_

Ängstlich lief die 15-jährige Elayne Stanford durch die dunkle Gasse. Es war spät am Abend und sie würde zu Hause gewiss Ärger bekommen, aber sie hatte sich nicht losreißen können. Ihre Freundin Tracey und sie hatten sich gerade so gut unterhalten, da war es dem jungen Mädchen egal gewesen, dass sie von ihrer Mutter Ärger bekommen würde.

Nur an eines hatte sie in ihrem Übermut nicht gedacht. Die Gassen von Port Royal waren nachts nicht gerade freundlich und übles Gesindel wie Piraten streunerte selbst in dem besseren Viertel der Stadt umher.

Von klein auf wurde Elayne eingebläut, dass Piraten böse waren und alle gehängt werden müssten. Das Mädchen hatte immer Angst gehabt, dass ein ganz bestimmtes Schiff in den Hafen einlaufen könnte, ein Piratenschiff. Doch bisher wurde dies von der Marine verhindert.

Es waren aber nicht nur die Piraten, die Elayne Angst machten. Auch die Bettler und Säufer, und Obdachlosen und Räuber brachten die schwarzhaarige zum schaudern. Ihre Eltern hatten in der Erziehung ganze Arbeit geleistet, denn das Mädchen hielt sich von allem, dass keine teure Kleidung trug fern.

War das eben ein Schatten gewesen? Elayne begann zu laufen… immer schneller, doch der Schatten verfolgte sie. Nun nahm sich auch fremde Schritte auf dem groben Pflaster war. Schwere Schritte, männliche Schritte.

Schritte von dem Dieb, der nun unerwartet vor Elayne auftauchte.

Dem Mädchen entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei, als er sie an dem Armen packte und gegen die Gassenwand drückte.

„Sieh an Püppchen, so ganz alleine unterwegs. Du hast doch bestimmt was Wertvolles dabei."

Der Mann hatte nur noch vereinzelt Zähne im Mund und Elayne drehte angeekelt das Gesicht zur Seite. „N-Nein… hab ich nicht."

„Sicher Püppchen?" Elayne spürte wie raue Finger über ihren Hals glitten und an der Perlenkette innehielten. Die Perlenkette ihrer Großmutter! Elayne hütete diese Kette wie einen Schatz.

„Nicht die Kette! Bitte, bitte nicht die Kette."

„Ach… und warum nicht Püppchen?" Der Dieb grinste boshaft, doch sein lachen verging ihm bald.

„Weil die Lady sicher etwas dagegen hätte."

Im nächsten Moment spürte der Räuber eine Schwertklinge an seinem Hals. Als Elayne an ihm vorbei blickte sah sie in das Gesicht eines gutaussehenden jungen Offiziers. Sobald der Dieb ihr etwas Bewegungsfreiheit gelassen hatte, huschte das Mädchen schnell hinter den Rücken ihres Retters, der dem Dieb mit einer raschen Handbewegung zu verstehen gab, dass er jetzt wohl besser verschwinden sollte, wenn er nicht sein Leben lassen wollte. Kaum war er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden, drehte der Offizier sich zu Elayne um.

„Eine Dame wie Ihr sollte nicht um diese Uhrzeit alleine unterwegs sein. Kommt, ich begleite Euch nach Hause." Er lächelte vertrauensvoll und Elayne seufzte erleichtert.

„Ich danke Euch vielmals. Mein Name ist Elayne Stanford." Der Offizier deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Gerrit Reynolds, stets zu Euren Diensten."

Er bot Elayne seinen Arm an und sie nahm in dankend an. Was wäre nur passiert wenn sie diesem freundlichen jungen Mann, er mochte vielleicht drei Jahre älter als sie sein, nicht begegnet wäre!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elayne hielt in Erinnerungen versunken mit dem Erzählen inne. Wie naiv sie damals gewesen war, wie dumm! Wie lächerlich ihr gesamtes Weltbild gewesen war.

„Er ist Myras Vater nicht war?" Erst Jacks Frage riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Mhm", die junge Frau nickte leicht.

„Ich war damals so jung und ungeheuer… dumm! Man hätte mir erzählen können die Erde würde von einem Elefanten getragen und so naiv wie ich war, hätte ich es geglaubt." Ihre Lippen wurden zu einem schmalen, verbitterten Strich.

„Er hat mir die Welt versprochen. Heirat sobald er eine führende Position innehätte, wie glücklich wir doch zusammen sein könnten. Und ich…. ich war dumm und habe ihm geglaubt… ihn angehimmelt und mich von ihm verführen lassen. Doch als er erfuhr, dass ich schwanger war, konnte er seinen Vorgesetzten gar nicht genug anbetteln versetzt zu werden. Da fing ich an langsam klar zu sehen. Meine heile Welt geriet ins wanken, aber da waren ja noch meine Eltern… hah… dachte ich zumindest."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Du bist was?" Zwei entsetzte Augenpaare starrten Elayne an.

„Schwanger", wiederholte das junge Mädchen kleinlaut.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?" Ihr Vater, ein reicher Plantagenbesitzer, der nun um die Ehre seiner Tochter, aber vor allem um seinen Ruf fürchtete.

„Aber Kind, vor der Ehe!" Ihr Mutter, blasshäutig, wie es sich für eine Lady gehörte, teuren Schmuck um den Hals, die nun um die Ehre ihrer Tochter, aber vor allem um ihren Stand bei den anderen Damen fürchtete.

Und Elayne erzählte, weinend und die Wahrheit. Was Gerrit ihr versprochen hätte und wie er sich nun hat versetzen lassen.

Die Tränen flossen in Strömen und Elayne wirkte blass und kränklich, verzweifelt, aber zu ihrem Entsetzen sahen ihre Eltern nur hart auf das Häufchen Elend herab.

„Ich kann den Jungen gut verstehen, an seiner Stelle hätte ich genauso gehandelt."

„Du bist so was von Verantwortungslos, wie eine kleine Hure lässt du dich vor der Ehe schwängern! Hab ich dir gar nichts beigebracht?"

„Elayne, geh in dein Zimmer, sofort!" Die Stimme ihres Vaters war hart und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Geknickt und verzweifelt schlich Elayne in ihren großen Raum…… und dort wartete sie. Wartete, wartete und wartete.

Von unten hörte sie die lauten Stimmen ihrer Eltern und da kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie selbst ja bald Mutter werden würde. Irgendwie tröstlich. Sie würde gewiss nicht so mit ihrer Tochter schimpfen, falls jener das gleiche Unglück widerfahren sollte.

Schließlich, es kam dem Mädchen wie Stunden vor, betraten ihre Eltern den Raum.

„Also Tochter, hör gut zu." Ihr Vater räusperte sich, während die Blicke ihrer Mutter kummervoll auf ihr ruhten.

„Da du verantwortungslos gehandelt hast, deine Familie Schande bereitet hast und deiner armen Mutter einen Nervenzusammenbruch bereitet hast, mussten wir beraten wie es nun weitergeht. Anscheinend scheint es dir egal zu sein, wie viel wir für dich getan haben, also musst du nun die Konsequenzen aus deinem Handeln ziehen. Eine Möglichkeit wäre, einen ehrbaren Mann zu suchen, der dich trotz des Kindes heiraten wird, aber , da das ja sozusagen eine Belohnung für dich wäre und mich ein Vermögen kosten würde, haben deine Mutter und ich beschlossen, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn du ins Kloster gehst. Ich werde dem Kloster in Port Hope eine schöne Summe spenden und dann werden sie dich schon aufnehmen. Du und dein Kind werden dort ein gutes Leben führen und frei von Sünde leben."

Nach dem letzten Satz ihres Vaters begann es in Elaynes Ohren zu rauschen und die Erkenntnis traf sie rücksichtslos hart.

Sie war allein!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich hab mich in dem Moment so allein gefühlt. Ich hatte doch plötzlich niemanden mehr. Ich war doch mein ganzes Leben von jemandem abhängig gewesen und nun sollte ich plötzlich ganz allein zu Recht kommen."

Elayne schluckte. Niemals würde sie die Seefahrt zum Kloster vergessen. Dort hatte sie Zeit zum nachdenken gehabt, viel Zeit und je mehr sie nachdachte, desto deutlicher sah sie alles.

Gerrit war ein Schwein, das sie benutzt hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten sie abgeschoben und die Nonnen wollten sie eigentlich gar nicht.

„Die erste Zeit im Kloster war für mich die Hölle", begann sie nun wieder. „Die Nonnen haben mich wie eine… eine Verbrecherin behandelt und auf mich herabgesehen. Nur… nur der Gedanke an Myra hat mir geholfen. Ich hab mir immer vorgenommen eine gute Mutter zu sein und… und mir immer vorgestellt wie es wohl sein würde, wenn sie erst auf der Welt wäre…"

Elayne lächelte, doch noch immer lag Trauer in ihrem Blick.

Jack griff wieder nach ihrer Hand und streichelte sanft ihren Handrücken.

„Du bist eine gute Mutter, die Kleine liebt dich über alles. Sie hat dich so vermisst und mir die Ohren vollgeschwärmt, wie toll du doch wärst." Der Pirat grinste aufmunternd. „Das Kloster hast du hinter dir, deine allerliebsten Eltern auch und… ach ja… deinen ehemaligen beinahe Göttergatten hab ich auch vor kurzem getroffen."

„Du hast Gerrit getroffen?" Elaynes Stimme rutschte gleich ein paar Tonlagen höher.

„Ja Liebes und er ist, was er anscheinend schon immer war: Ein mieser Dreckskerl UND auf dem Weg nach Port Hope."

„Aber was soll er in Port Hope wollen?" Verwirrt legte Elayne einen Arm unter ihren Kopf.

„Vielleicht… dich besuchen." Erneut entblößte Jack seine Goldzähne. „Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber hier bist du in wesentlich besserer Gesellschaft."

Und wie um Jacks Worte zu untersteichen, ertönte vom Deck ein dröhnendes Männerlachen, das nur von Clark komme konnte, und ein hohes vergnügtes Quietschen bis in die Kabine.

„Jack ich… ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache." Unbewusst schloss ihre zierliche Hand sich fester um Jacks.

„Ich… Wir… Könntest du Myra und mich nach Kuba bringen? Dort lebt meine Großmutter, sie würde uns bestimmt helfen."

„Klar Schatz, solange die werte Dame mich und meine Mannschaft nicht an den Galgen bringen will."

Nun lächelte Elayne. „Das wird sie sicher nicht. Sie ist ganz anders als die anderen, ich glaube sie würde dich sogar mögen."

„Na dann…" Jack küsste ihr übermütig die Hand. „Segeln wir nach Kuba!"


End file.
